


Awakening

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioria y Shaka mantienen una conversación tras una misión en la India. Tintes de shounen-ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Leto de Antenora, la matriarca de la secta dedicada a esta pareja. Esta historia ha nacido de un intento muy humilde de parte mía por expresar mi más sincero aprecio y respeto por alguien que es quizás la persona más dedicada a una pareja que ama, que yo conozco.

 

La figura en la cama se removió, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo que la delgada tela que le cubría crujiese continuamente. Su agitada respiración parecía apenas resquebrajar el pesado silencio de la habitación perdida en las profundidades de aquel templo. El cuerpo se erizó ligeramente antes de incorporarse intempestivamente.

El joven entreabrió los ojos tras haber fruncido el ceño, dejando que las gruesas gotas de salino sudor resbalasen con impudicia por su arrugada frente. Los orbes verdes se clavaron en un lugar fijo de la habitación, tratando de adivinar las figuras yacentes en las tinieblas con el único fin de expeler de su consciencia aquella pesadilla.

¿Cuántas veces le había visto? No pudo recordarlo, pero desde hacía más de seis años ese momento de su vida había quedado grabado en su alma y en su memoria para siempre. Los labios de aspecto agrietado debido a la sequedad, se entreabrieron dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro. Llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, enjugando el sudor del mismo con descuido y cierto desdén. Una mano ligeramente trémula se paseó por su humedecida melena.

Se estiró, buscando que la tensión en su espalda disminuyera. Finalmente se incorporó, abandonando la cama después de una breve lucha con las húmedas sábanas que se enredaban alrededor de su portentoso y joven cuerpo. Caminó con desgarbo por la habitación, para finalmente colocar sus manos sobre una de las paredes. Entrecerró sus ojos y maldijo en voz baja, sin desear que los demás ocupantes del templo supiesen lo que le ocurría.

Se giró y vio con desgano la revuelta cama. No deseaba acostarse de nueva cuenta, y ello no se debía a aquel sueño que hubiese tenido desde la más tierna infancia, sino al presentimiento de que era casi ineludible tener aquel otro sueño. Era mucho más reciente, pero igualmente intrigante; en ocasiones era imposible volver a dormir para él, más aún cuando trataba de darle un significado.

Aiolia de Leo siempre había considerado que los otros Santos de Oro no eran más que unos asesinos. Nunca nadie podría hacerle creer lo contrario, su hermano era incapaz de traicionar a la diosa, y había sido un santo tan imponente que no había nadie que pudiera verle sin bajar la mirada humildemente. Por eso la sangre le hervía al recordar como ninguno de los otros dorados había sido capaz de alzar la voz a favor de Aiolos. Ni uno sólo de ellos había hecho algo al respecto; por el contrario, Shura y Shaka habían sido dos de los santos a los que hubiese considerado intachables; sin embargo, ambos habían aceptado la orden del patriarca de ir y buscar a Aiolos para matarlo.

Y si bien Shura era quien había asestado las mortales heridas, todos los santos dorados no eran más que asesinos, gente fría que no había dudado en increparle a Aiolia los supuestos errores y faltas de su hermano mayor. Toda su vida era una continua prueba para demostrar que era un hombre digno y honorable. Había jurado ser el más poderoso de los doce, y estaba seguro de que lo lograría tarde o temprano.

Una de las manos del pelirrojo se crispó en un puño, sus nudillos quedando de una tonalidad blanquecina debido a la fuerza ejercida. Deseaba gritar y deshacerse de toda la rabia que sentía, dejando de lado la fría máscara de indiferencia y desdén que portaba siempre frente a los otros Santos dorados. Pero era algo que nunca haría, nunca les daría el gusto de mostrarles cuánto le afectaban las silenciosas represalias de las que había sido víctima desde hacía tantos años. Incluso ahora, los otros dorados tenían sus reservas respecto a él, desconfiando y mirándole con apenas velada hostilidad.

Los labios del muchacho se curvearon en una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de entreabrirse y dejar brotar una risa seca y metálica, carente por completo de toda calidez o alegría. El sonido no tardó en ahogarse en su garganta, haciéndole compañía al nudo que se retorcía lastimosamente en aquella misma parte. Elevó su mirada, para después desempuñar su mano; la observó detenidamente, ponderando en silencio.

Todos esos años los había odiado y despreciado, al igual que al Santuario. Pero nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de abandonar la Orden, por el contrario, había entrenado y trabajado encarecidamente con el único fin de hacer realidad su objetivo. Pero apenas unos días antes se había percatado de un cambio en él. Era algo apenas perceptible, un cambio nimio que no obstante, le había dejado perturbado.

El patriarca le había llamado y le había encomendado una tarea de suma importancia. Tendría que ir a la India y proteger a Shaka, uno de los asesinos de su hermano. No había dicho nada, mucho menos cuando se le había explicado que el guardián de Virgo estaría indefenso ante cualquier ataque debido al profundo estado de concentración que requería para poder hacer arder su cosmos al máximo y así, deshacerse de todas las criaturas malignas aparecidas debido al despertar de los titanes.

Aiolia partió sin más, llegó incluso antes que el mismo Shaka a aquel sitio en la India en el cual había muerto el llamado Buda. Lo vio llegar y no pudo evitar llenarse de amargura; tampoco de responder con cierto sarcasmo al comentario de Shaka cuando éste notó que había sido él quien tenía encomendado el proteger al rubio.

“¿Esta es tu gran oportunidad, no es así?”

Esas habían sido las palabras de Shaka, quien no se molestaba en ocultar su desconfianza; creía que Aiolia lo mataría, pero él era incapaz de hacerlo, el joven era un guerrero con honor, que sin importar lo que sucediera, nunca faltaría a uno de sus deberes. Sin embargo, algo oscuro en su interior lo había llevado a mirarle con fría seriedad.

“Así parece”

Su respuesta no era del todo sincera, con gusto lo hubiera matado, pero Leo sabía mejor que nadie que aquel no era el lugar ni las circunstancias; y quizás nunca lo haría. Pero había deseado soltar esas ponzoñosas palabras en busca de una oscura satisfacción.

“Aiolia, si lo deseas, puedes matarme bajo estos dos árboles, los sales gemelos. No daré oposición alguna”

“¿Quieres que tu vida se apague bajo los Sales gemelos?”

“Nada en la vida sucede por azar, todo tiene su razón de ser. Si muero en este lugar, es porque así estaba escrito en mi destino”. [1]

Aiolia se negaba a creer eso. El destino no era algo que estuviese escrito, cada uno forja su propio destino; o al menos eso era una certeza para él. Había cierta resignación en Shaka, pero al mismo tiempo el griego lo percibía como un desafío oculto dirigido a su persona. Shaka de Virgo no moriría ese día, al menos no mientras él fuera el encargado de protegerlo.

Cuando el joven ateniense vio al titán, no pudo evitar sentir cierta anticipación, una ansiedad por el inevitable encuentro. Cuando vio aquel ataque dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba meditando el otro dorado, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para buscar interferir en el camino del mismo. Recibió aquellos impactos de lleno, teniendo únicamente su misión en mente: proteger a Shaka de Virgo.

Cuando su oponente le había preguntado si la razón de que deseara detenerlo era para poder matar con sus propias manos a uno de los asesinos de su hermano, Aiolia no había respondido. No deseaba explicar sus razones a ese ser que se llamaba a sí mismo Dios, además de que sus motivaciones no importaban en absoluto; lo único importante era evitar que el titán atacase al otro mientras éste estuviera meditando.

Su pulso aún se aceleraba al recordar aquel enfrentamiento, después de todo, había puesto su cuerpo hasta el límite de sus posibilidades. Había sentido su cosmos apagarse poco a poco, como si la vida le abandonara lentamente. Parecía como si hubiese estado dispuesto a morir ahí con tal de proteger al guardián de Virgo. Al inicio, había sido para cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Aiolos; pero en ese momento no se había cuestionado más allá. Su hermano le había hablado de sacrificarse por sus camaradas, amigos en quienes confiara. Se lo había dicho, y esas palabras habían resonado en su interior: “Todos merecen que arriesgues tu vida por ellos”.

Aiolia sabía muy bien que él no podía ser tan magnánimo como su hermano mayor, pero aquellas palabras eran algo en lo que deseaba creer. Por eso no había titubeado, dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible, incluso usando una técnica que el mismo Aiolos le había prohibido usar por ser tan peligrosa para sí mismo.

“¿Tanto deseas proteger al asesino de uno de tus seres queridos?”

Ante la pregunta, el griego no se había detenido a pensarlo, respondió lo que realmente sentía. No era sólo su misión, ni una promesa a Aiolos; pese a que ambas eran también parte del motivo. Era algo mucho más sencillo.

“Antes de ser un asesino, ¡Shaka es el Santo de Oro de la casa de Virgo! Alguien que está luchando por todos, sellando a los espíritus liberados por los dioses. Para proteger a la gente, los seres vivos de la tierra ¡y a Athena!”

Al recordar sus palabras, le era imposible saber por qué las había dicho, sólo estaba seguro de que eran la verdad. ¿Podía odiar a alguien así? ¿Incluso si había sido uno de los asesinos de su ser más querido? Las lágrimas se agolpaban aún es sus verdes ojos al recordar que esa técnica la había creado para proteger a Aiolos; incluso si al final no lo había logrado; inclusive si había terminado usándola para salvar la vida de un enemigo de su hermano. Pero realmente no estaba seguro de que alguien como Shaka pudiera ser un asesino frío. No deseaba admitirlo, pero quizás el Santo de Virgo podía llegar a ser un camarada. Era muy pronto aún, y su resentimiento aún era dolorosamente vívido como para considerar aquello posible; sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Shaka de Virgo, al menos tanto como lo haría un santo de oro en otro.

Aiolia se llevó ambas manos hasta la cabeza, emitiendo un apagado suspiro al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en las húmedas hebras de color cobre. Dio unas cuantas vueltas más por su habitación antes de decidirse a salir. Caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo un intento por abrirla cuidadosamente, evitando así despertar a los demás.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pasos ya le habían dejado fuera del quinto templo. Elevó su mirada y vio frente a sí el imponente templo de Virgo. Una delgada línea se dibujó en su entrecejo, mientras continuaba avanzando en silencio. Sus pies desnudos producían que un intenso estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo ligeramente cubierto. Ascendió por las escaleras de Virgo, sin saber muy bien qué haría una vez que estuviera a la entrada de éste.

Lo más adecuado hubiera sido elevar su cosmos y solicitar permiso para penetrar en el sexto templo. Sin embargo, al considerar que Shaka estaría probablemente durmiendo, Aiolia había decidido sentarse en las escaleras del mismo. En ese instante sintió un cosmos cerca, puso atención, notando de inmediato que se trataba del cosmos del dueño de aquel templo. Eso significaba entonces que Shaka estaba despierto, y muy probablemente, meditando.

Leo siempre había sido alguien impulsivo, y con una cierta tendencia a ser rebelde, por lo tanto no era de extrañarse que terminara frente a la puerta de fino tallado en el sexto templo que le llevaría al jardín adyacente al mismo. Con un simple movimiento, la puerta cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo, crujiendo sonoramente al mismo tiempo. Aiolia maldijo en voz baja ante el ruido, seguro de que si bien Shaka probablemente le había sentido aproximarse, ahora estaba más que seguro de su presencia ahí, una presencia que él mismo no sabría explicar.

Asomó su cabeza pelirroja, para permitirse observar el vasto jardín de Virgo. Sus cejas se elevaron al notar cómo lo único que había ahí además del verde pasto, era un par de árboles, similares a aquellos que hubiese visto en la India. Se preguntó por un momento si Shaka tendría alguna fijación con esos árboles y su significado. ¿Pensaba acaso en el suicidio con frecuencia?

Por su parte, Shaka permanecía en la misma posición en la que había estado desde antes de que Aiolia llegara mientras esperaba silenciosamente a que el recién llegado se anunciara. Le había sentido aproximarse por las escaleras del sexto templo, y si bien su aspecto era sumamente sereno, por un instante su pulso se había acelerado de modo apenas perceptible. Shaka sabía bien que era anticipación, y aquello le sorprendió bastante; no sabía bien cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado aquella emoción.

Aiolia lo observaba en silencio, estudiando ese cosmos que emitía el guardián de Virgo. No podía explicar bien lo que esa energía le comunicaba, ni lo que evocaba en él. Era un cosmos cálido, sumamente poderoso pero en ese momento no había rastro alguno de hostilidad en él. Sin embargo, pese a la candidez, había algo distante en él; esa era la esencia del mismo Shaka. Sereno y poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo apartado de todo lo terrenal.

El joven Leo no notó que los instantes de silencio se habían prolongado, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz de Shaka irrumpiendo el silencio de aquel jardín.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Aiolia?

Se quedó mirando a su interlocutor, mudo por un instante. Realmente no había pensando en qué motivo le daría a Shaka cuando éste lo viera ahí. Intentó pensar en alguna explicación creíble, incluso cuando él mismo no poseía una.

—Yo… —, titubeó, sintiendo en ese momento cierta molestia al observar como el otro permanecía calmosamente inmóvil, —vine aquí porque no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte… por salvarme la vida.

El griego era orgulloso, pero era precisamente esa arrogancia lo que le llevaba a realizar aquel agradecimiento. Su deber había sido proteger a Shaka, y lo había cumplido, pero eso no significaba que el otro tuviera la obligación de ofrecerle ayuda; mucho menos de salvarle la vida. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero al estar ahí frente a Shaka había sentido el deseo de decir esas palabras.

Virgo entreabrió sus ojos, dejando que sus irises celestes se mostraran al chico frente a él, quien continuaba a varios metros de distancia. Por un momento Aiolia creyó ver una débil y efímera sonrisa dibujándose en los delgados labios del rubio. Éste ladeo la cabeza, antes de responder pausadamente.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas Aiolia, tú me salvaste la vida—, le miró fijamente, —pese a todo—, enfatizó aquellas palabras para proseguir de inmediato. —No podía hacer menos, además fue algo que hice por voluntad propia.

En ese momento Shaka sonrió abiertamente, de un modo sincero aunque discreto. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, no creyendo aquella imagen que no había durado más que escasos segundos; por lo que Aiolia simplemente asintió a la par que un apagado gruñido abandonaba sus labios.

—No fue nada, solamente hice lo que me ordenó el Patriarca.

Shaka le observó un instante antes de entrecerrar sus ojos nuevamente. Permaneció inmóvil, de modo tal que el griego estuvo a punto de irse al creer que con ello daba por terminada la incómoda plática.

—Pero pudiste no hacerlo…

Se giró, y una de sus cejas se arqueó. Había llegado a pensar que había algo extraño en que fuera él a quien se le hubiese asignado esa misión. No estaba seguro si sólo se trataba de probar su lealtad. A veces pensaba que había algo oscuro en los designios de aquel hombre; pero era imposible creer que había sido enviado porque el patriarca esperara precisamente que Aiolia dejara morir a Shaka.

—Sabes que no es así.

Ambas cejas en la frente de Virgo se elevaron, antes de que éste asintiera al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curveaban débilmente. Era tan extraño ver a Shaka sonreír tantas veces en un mismo día.

—Entonces, déjame repetir las palabras que le pedí a tu escudero que te dijera—, se puso lentamente de pie, aproximándose al joven Leo hasta estar apenas a unos cuantos pies.

—Sin importar cuántas veces caíste, derramaste sangre, o perdiste la esperanza; cada vez que te levantaste, sentí el cosmos de alguien que luchó valientemente. Nunca olvidaré que quien resguardó mi vida ese día fue el León de Oro; por eso prometo resguardar tu vida sin importar las circunstancias.

La voz de Virgo era tersa y grave, carente de exaltación alguna, sin embargo, poseía cierta calidez que el otro no lograba explicarse. Había una emoción que no lograba identificar y que nunca hubiera creído poder relacionar al usualmente distante Shaka. Era una promesa que no podía tomarse con liviandad, y aquella comprensión hizo que Aiolia se sintiera repentinamente incómodo. Hizo un esfuerzo casi titánico para evitar que el calor que sentía ascender por su rostro se convirtiera en un bochornoso sonrojo.

—Yo… no sé qué decir Shaka—, pausó antes de mirarle con profunda seriedad. Pero su interlocutor prosiguió.

—También le dije, que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, deseaba que fuera como amigos.

Aiolia se quedó en silencio, ignorando cuál podría ser la respuesta más acertada. ¿Amistad? ¿Acaso era posible ser amigo del asesino de su hermano? Pero Shaka le había salvado, y le había demostrado su valor. Recordó en ese instante lo mucho que había admirado otrora a Virgo, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho. Alguna vez había considerado a Shaka un santo tan respetable como su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué mataste a Aiolos?

La voz del griego era fría y estaba cargada de represalias. El blondo estaba consciente de que Aiolia sabía perfectamente bien que él no había matado, al menos no literalmente, a su hermano. Sin embargo había aceptado con serenidad el papel que se le había asignado por aquél, incluso él mismo se había llamado asesino ante Leo.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

La pregunta destanteó al aludido, quien levantó su mirada, hasta entonces gacha, para fijarla en un punto cualquiera del jardín. Se hizo la pregunta mentalmente, tratando, quizás por primera vez, de ponerse en el lugar de otro Santo dorado en aquellos momentos. Era difícil dejar de lado que Aiolos era su hermano, y todo lo que ello implicaba. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al darse cuenta de que, de haber sido informado de la traición de otro dorado, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que Shaka. Quizás era injusto pretender que Virgo supiera qué clase de hombre había sido su hermano mayor.

—Puedes leer los corazones de los hombres, ¿no es así, Shaka?

Éste lo observó, antes de asentir.

—Entonces, si en ese momento hubieras sido tú el que hubiera encontrado a Aiolos, estoy seguro de que no lo habrías asesinado. Habrías visto en su corazón, toda la bondad, todo el valor y la grandeza de su alma.

Su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, por lo que se había detenido, para después regresar su mirada verde a la figura del otro dorado frente a él.

—Dices que soy alguien que merece que protejas mi vida. Pero yo te diré una cosa más—, se detuvo, mirando con intensidad la figura frente a él, —yo no soy tan noble ni tengo tanto valor como mi hermano. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, pero si eres la persona que creo, entonces habrías visto quién era realmente Aiolos.

Shaka no respondió inmediatamente, reflexionaba en silencio lo dicho por el griego. Lo analizaba con la misma tranquilidad con la que meditaba todo a su alrededor. Era algo que parecía tener sentido, y él mismo estaba consciente de que realmente nunca había conocido bien al guardián de Sagitario. Quizás el destino así lo había querido, por mucho que Aiolia proclamara que no había cosa tal.

Finalmente decidió acercarse aún más al joven pelirrojo, para después colocar su diestra sobre el hombro de éste en un gesto amistoso. Sintió en ese momento una profunda simpatía por Aiolia, deseando más que nunca poder acercarse a él. Había ofrecido su amistad, y eso era algo que raramente hacía Shaka de Virgo, pero estaba decidido. Siempre estaría ahí para Aiolia, incluso estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para resguardar la de aquella persona que había derramado su sangre por él, incluso si no había sido por afecto.

Era una emoción desconocida, pero que Shaka comenzaba a atesorar. Quizás el griego no estaba consciente de ello, pero necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a encontrar de nuevo su camino. Respetaba profundamente a algunos de sus compañeros, pero Leo era el único al que respetaba lo suficiente como para considerar la posibilidad de apreciarle y de considerarle un amigo, incluso si no era algo mutuo.

—Te creo, Aiolia, y probablemente tengas razón. Así que dime ¿Aceptarás mi amistad?

Sintió la mirada y la confusión de éste, pero dejó que buscara la respuesta en su interior.

—Creo que podremos ser camaradas Shaka, y quizás pueda confiar en ti algún día.

Aiolia había sonreído sin haberse percatado, correspondiendo al gesto de Shaka con uno semejante. Tras presionar con suavidad el hombro del rubio, se apartó con un movimiento grácil y lento.

—Será mejor que me retire Shaka, descansa.

Levantaba su diestra a modo de despedida mientras comenzaba a salir de aquel jardín. Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente. No sabía por qué, pero le causaba cierta alegría pensar que quizás había alguien más entre el escaso número de personas que creían en él.

—¿Un camarada y amigo en quien confiar, eh? Alguien que merezca, incluso más que otros, que arriesgue mi vida por él…

Levantó su mirada y vio su propio templo, inconsciente de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su ser entero se sentía más tranquilo, casi alegre; tal y como lo testimoniaba la sonrisa apenas perceptible que se pincelaba en sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en varios capítulos de episodio G, Shaka debía elevar su cosmos al máximo para sellar ciertas criaturas que han aparecido como consecuencia del despertar de los titanes; Aiolia debe proteger su vida, pues mientras esté meditando, Shaka estaría vulnerable ante cualquier ataque. Un titán intenta atacar a Shaka, por lo que se enfrenta a Aiolia, quien se ve forzado a usar una técnica prohibida por su hermano Aiolos. Está a punto de derrotar al titán cuando éste huye. Finalmente, Shaka interviene cuando dos gigantes están por atacar a un casi inconsciente Aiolia, salvándole la vida.


End file.
